jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cedric the Sorcerer
' 'Cedric the Sorcerer 'is the main antagonist (and sometimes the antihero) of the Disney Junior series ''Sofia the First. He is the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia and is voiced by Jess Harnell. Background Personality “''Soon they'll see I'm meant to be King Cedric the Great!''” ―Cedric in Song Cedric is a bumbling sorcerer whose spells often don't work very well, though he takes great pride in, and often brags about, his abilities. He wants to steal Sofia's Amulet of Avalor, hoping to use it to take over the kingdom and reign as a dictator-like king. In order to achieve this, he often tries to trick Sofia into giving it to him, though his attempts usually fail, due to his bumbling nature. Sofia often mispronounced his name as "Cee-dric" rather than "Said-Rick," which annoyed him to no end. However, she dropped this when the second season began, much to his relief. Though his motives may speak otherwise, Cedric is not truly evil. He desires power merely to prove to those that mock him that he is capable of greatness and it has been revealed that Cedric is very much aware and hurt by how poorly others regard him. One of the main reasons most of his spells fail is actually shown to be due to how easily he gets nervous, especially in the presence of King Roland. Also, despite having the looks and desires of his mother, he has a code of morality--he will not directly harm anyone, though he does manipulate, and he does not let anyone unnecessarily suffer and will always pay back debts, or at least try to. Cedric also hates cheating, even though he is unafraid of lying. He also is easily and heavily ashamed when he does things wrong. While Cedric is devious and conniving, he is not without a heart. In fact, it was during the episode "Cedric's Apprentice" that Cedric was visibly touched by Sofia's kindness towards him and was grateful when she purposefully spilled a potion on herself during a performance in order to help him display his magical abilities before King Roland and the visiting King Magnus. At this point, he declined to use an invisibility potion that he had concocted to steal the amulet, instead using it to show off his magic more. Later, he stated to Wormwood that they could always take over the kingdom tomorrow. In episodes following this, he is indeed shown to still be plotting ways to steal Sofia's amulet for the purpose of taking over the kingdom. When he finally got the Amulet, he intended to use a rare potion to pluck specific powers from the Amulet to help him take over the kingdom, but made the mistake of putting it on before using the potion, thus enabling him to be cursed. Throughout the episode Cedric's good side clashed with his bad side. As much as he liked helping people and getting powers, his desire to take over the kingdom proved stronger, getting him constanly cursed. To avoid further curses he switched the Amulet's back proving once again he can do the right thing. Physical Appearance He is tall and thin, with a long pointed nose and pale skin. He has black hair with gray bangs and wears a long purple robe and a large yellow bow-tie. He also is always seen wearing a pair of fingerless gloves. Abilities Though magical, his spells often do not go very well. The strength and accurateness of his spells depend on his self confidence, which could be the reason he usually messes up his spells. Its been noted when people believe in him or treat him with respect his spells work perfectly. Surprisingly, Cedric is a very good teacher as he was able to teach the Royal Prep students, without being able to wave his own wand due to a sticky spell. Once Cedric earned his Family Wand, his magic greatly improved. This gave him confidence, which led to him earning more respect from Roland, and ultimately leaving his tower.